Sabre tears
by Alicat123
Summary: Diego has had nightmares ever since he was young, Shira tends to find out what is troubling Diego. rated T, only because there is some scary bits in it! -ONESHOT- please review :/


I do not own any ice age character :( they belong to bluesky

It had been one day since the arrival of the herd, everyone had settled in nicely. Crash and Eddie were causing mischief, granny had found other pensioners to hang with and Sid was being Sid .

Manny and Ellie had let Peaches have a little leash on her freedom, and Ellie was becoming very fond on the herds newest member. Shira , she was handling life better than ever, constantly keeping herself amused with running, hunting and having fun … with Diego.

It was very early in the morning, the sun still had not risen. Everyone was asleep in the herds cave. Except for Diego. He was finding it very difficult to even get a 'peacefull' sleep. He had been getting lots of nightmares recently, and had on numerous occasions woken up in a frenzy of paws and roaring. In which all the herd was unaware because Diego slept in front on the cave entrance.

Know body new why, know body dared ask.

Diego's ears were twitching franticly, his claw's retracting from their sheaths.

His eyes shot wide open, panting franticly he jumped into a pounce position.

Panicing, he shot glances at all the herd members. He sighed in relief as he could make out all the herd members. Diego rubbed his eyes from the sleep and made his way out the cave.

Shira had seen Diego's unfortunate wakeup and decided to follow him, she had been worried for Diego. He seemed like such a straight forward soft male. But as she spent more time with him, his true side became more and more apparent each day. He was incredibly soft, but was a extremely tough saber from sids story's like fighting dinosaur and saving Sid, Eddie and Crash in the Valley flood. He had a golden heart and was very muscular, but he didn't show his rouged side much, because he was always slouched. Shira assumed this is down to the sheer fact Diego didn't care about pride any more.

But infact that was the complete opposite.

She had been following Diego for a while now, judging by the trail he was probably going to the lake. Shira caught sight of and opening in the trees to see Diego perched on top of a rock overlooking the lake, she quietly made her way around so her presence was unknown. Something seemed very odd about Diego he was just laying on the rock , head on paws saying nothing , just staring into the sunrise. Shira got closer now and could see Diego's face.

She studied the sabre even more to find he was, crying. Diego of all creatures, crying ? Shira couldn't believe it. But he wasn't crying loudly, just sniffling to himself .

"guess you found me" he croaked wiping his eyes. The sudden speech from Diego startled her.

He turned to face her, his face looked of a frighted cub.

"Diego what is wrong, you woke up with night terrors again, I saw you." Shira exclaimed in a soft tone. Diego stuttered a sigh, Shira jumped up and layed next to him, making sure she was nor to near of too far away.

"I dont know about you, but when a sabre wakes up screaming his head off every morning and night, it doesn't mean anything good" Shira exclaimed lowering her eye contact to get Diego to look at her.

"well, I really don't want to say anything because it's not a nice story." Diego coldly stated. Shira could tell it wasn't anything recent, but in fact whatever Diego was dreaming about, scared the hell into him.

She was taken back by this remark.

"Diego , come clean. Tell me." Shira stated, she was intrigued about the male, she needed to know.

"promise you will not tell the herd" he sheepishly replied

"Come on Diego when have I ever done something like that" Shira chuckled sarcasticly , Diego wasn't impressed.

"I mean it" he said flatly Shira looked up at him

"i have been having dreams on my past, least to say. They are horrid memories,

of my sisters, my mother and father. I had a simple sabre life, causing mischief and havoc with my siblings in my pack, I was the oldest out of eleven sisters.

I was Their big brother, the brother where the other cubs wouldnt bully because I was there 'big brother'" Diego chuckled at that last part.

"eleven sisters !" Shira gasped , Diego nodded

"and why wouldn't they go anywhere near you ?" Shira raised an eyebrow.

"I had a big reputation, I was the fighter of the pack" noticing shira's expression grew on her face. He carried on.

"I was top fighter, know body messed with me, and I couldn't walk anywhere without some giggly girl with a two sided face ask me out. But one day I was asleep when I heard war cry's in the faint distance. I managed to find the source, our pack got invaded by humans. I was too late, all my sisters had run for their lives and it was all up to seven pack members , myself my dad and my mother and a few others, without warning they came back in numbers, this time taking away my mother and father and me with them, the kept us in cages for a while until my mother died of starvation and my dad, well he had been made into a coat. Knowing my mother had died for us and now they were wearing her ." There was pure anger in his voice now , he cut out before his full aggression kicked in. he slumped into heap in the floor and sighed again.

"Diego, that was in the past . What are your nightmares about?" Shira explained softly as she rested next to him, this time her pelt was touching Diegos side.

"I was there when they skinned them both. I had to take revenge, I new I had too" he was now welling up again

"and thats were the baby came in with you and manny?" Shira added, she was getting upset now, at how Diego had kept all this to himself.

"yeah, but there is bigger picture behind everything. You see I could've gone back to my pack hundreds of times, I chose not too." Diego finished

"and whys that?" Shira questioned

"i have a family here, I and wouldn't want to trade it for the world" he smiled

Shira turned to him

"i have a similar story all thought I got thrown out of my pack" she sighed

"why?" Diego followed looking into her deep blue eyes

"because of my fur dummy !" she chucked like it obvious.

Diego raised an eye brow. Then smirked

"well where I come from, you would get too much attention." Diego laughed

"and whys that?" getting the jist of what he was getting at. Starteld Diego stuttered

"n-know reason, just you know, I don't think they would throw you out for your fur, I mean ..." Diego was trailing now

"its ugly" she teased

"no! What! that is crazy ..." Diego fired back

"so what do you mean by too much attention" she enjoyed teasing him

"your beautiful" he snapped quickly. He shifted his gaze to hers

Shiras's jaw couldn't of hit the ground any deeper. Diego grew a smirk, blushing he piped up.  
"I didnt know how to put it..." he was stopped by a warm sensation on his ear.

Shira had nipped his left ear and licked it.

"your not that bad yourself, softie" she chuckled rolling on her side so her head was just underneath Diego's head.

She was now pressed against his side, she let out a yawn. "you know, we are not that alike, we have both been through black and blue, been second in command."

Shira sleepily muffled from under Diego's neck, she was trying to get comfy.

Diego pulled her closer under his arm earning a squeak from Shira, she was taken back by his strength, she was now curled up under Diego s front left side.

"i know" Diego yawned.

The next morning Diego woke up, very relaxed and satisfied for some reason.

It was midday. Diego was confused at first, but quickly diverted his attention to a soft feeling on his front paw.

"Shira" he breathed

and from the on, Diego was never troubled by his past again.


End file.
